DE 103 38 715 A1 describes a compensating element used to mount a fuel injection valve in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. The compensating element is made with an annular shape, and is situated between a valve housing of the fuel injection valve and a wall of a receptacle bore of the cylinder head. The compensating element has limbs that are supported on the fuel injection valve and on the cylinder head. A first limb lies against a shoulder of the cylinder head. A second limb lies against a shoulder of the valve housing. Undercuts and cutouts can be provided on the compensating element. The compensating element can have segments that are stamped out from the compensating element and that are bent radially inward. In this way, the compensating element provides both a compensation of manufacturing tolerances of the individual components and also of tolerances that result from the heating of the fuel injection valve during operation, thus preventing twisting and faulty positioning. A disadvantage of this compensating element is that, when there is a large enough load, tensions occur around the circumference of the material that can cause cracks at the circumference and can ultimately result in failure of the compensating element.
DE 10 2008 054 591 A1 describes a decoupling element for a fuel injection device and through which a low-noise design is realized. The spring rigidity of the decoupling element is selected to be low enough, and the decoupling element is placed in such a way that the decoupling resonance is in the frequency range below 2.5 kHz. In a possible embodiment, a possible misalignment of a fuel injection valve is corrected by a local weakening of an inner support region of the decoupling element. This local weakening of the radially inner support region is achieved through slits that run radially, going out from the inner diameter of the decoupling element for example up to the inner radius. Typically, such slits, or also other openings that reduce rigidity, can be provided in a number of from 3 to 20. A disadvantage of this decoupling element is that it is constructed in the manner of a plate spring, and is loaded with tensile stress in the mounted state. Over its lifespan, the problem thus arises of ensuring adequate component strength and at the same time ensuring the desired noise reduction.